Conventional vertical axis wind turbines harness the energy of wind and convert the energy to a form of mechanical energy. The mechanical energy may further be converted to electrical energy based on the application in which the vertical axis wind turbine is used. Conventional vertical axis wind turbines that utilize only wind energy produce less mechanical energy and subsequently less electrical energy. The vertical axis wind turbines are typically spaced apart and installed at windy areas to produce electrical energy. Each of these spaced apart vertical axis wind turbines produce a limited amount of electrical energy which may be insufficient to meet the requirements of a user. Therefore, in addition to combining various sources of energy such as wind energy, solar energy, etc., there is a need for operatively interconnecting multiple vertical axis wind turbines to produce a larger amount of electrical energy.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a hybrid vertical axis energy apparatus that harnesses multiple sources of energy and that can be interconnected to additional apparatuses to produce additional mechanical energy and therefore additional electrical energy in order to meet the increasing electricity needs of a user.